Safe and Sound
by darrenkisschris
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in two of the poorest districts of Panem, as their lifes become harder and harder to keep up with, the 52nd Hunger Games are approaching, when one of them is chosen as a tribute, the other has to figure out the way to save him, even if it includes risking his own life.


**A/N: Hello guys, well this idea has been bugging me for a while, and I just thought, well, why not? It's not realated to any of the character of The Hunger Games, but the background story is the same. I hope you guys like it, and comments are always accepted :)**

**Chapter 1**

The day had finally arrived.

The air was thin and cold, like always, nothings seemed different, except that in less than two hours the life of a boy and a girl from each district was going to change, they would be taken away from their homes and put into an arena where they'd have to kill each other just to show people how much power the Capitol had.

It made Kurt's heart ache.

He was sixteen now, and his name was still inside of one those glass balls waiting to be picked. He still had nightmares about it being called, about being in that arena, about having to kill other kids like him, about the reaping and the hunger games.

About life in Panem.

"Penny for your toughts?" a familiar voice softly said from behind the fence that separated each district from the other.

When Kurt was just a kid his father had taken him to the border of district 11, the fence he saw was huge and imposing, the giant steel columns in front of him rose so high it looked as if they were touching the sky, no wonder why people from district twelve never crossed it, it was almost impossible. That's why the only entry was through one of the gates, but of course, since both districts were the poorest of Panem there was no reason to cross it.

Except if you had someone living on the other side, in which case you had two options: convince the peacekeepers to let you in, and that only made them angry, or made your way through the fence yourself. And in years, only one person had succeeded.

_Blaine._

Kurt looked up as a smile lit up his face. "Just thinking"

Blaine Anderson grinned and made his way closer to the fence, after weeks of practice and some bruises, he had managed to find the right spot on the barrier with the perfect structure to endure his weight, with some difficulty, after a few tries and trying to remember all the climbing his father had thought him while working on the mines he got to the top and jumped to the other side, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Welcome to district 11, mister" Kurt said playfully

"Thank you" Blaine laughed throwing his bag on the floor and drying some sweat from his forehead, leaving a dark mark of dust all over his face.

Kurt felt giddy, this was the boy he had met the first time, tired, sweaty, and cute boy from district twelve, the memory was still fresh inside his head.

_Blaine and Kurt had met after the first reaping both of them had attened, at the age of 14. Kurt's named hadn't been picked._

_Blaine's named had._

"_My brother volunteered for me" Blaine had said with tears in his eyes as Kurt listened intently from the other side of the fence, trying to remember why having a conversation with someone from district 12 wasn't a good idea. He couldn't think of anything._

_After that, every week after work, and every reaping before the tributes were chosen, Kurt and Blaine would meet in the same place._

They didn't do anything special, just lay on the grass, contemplate the sky, talk until the sun disappeared and hold hands. There were days when they didn't even talk, and enjoyed each other's company, fingers intertwined and a feeling of security and peace surrounding them, like a bubble.

Like today.

"At what time do u have to go back?" Kurt asked after a full minute of being in silence.

Blaine who had been sitting quietly next to his friend looked up and sighed "In two hours" he answered "You?"

"Right now" Kurt's legs were trembling and his breath caught in his throat, not only this reaping was his fourth but also Blaine's, both of their names had been added two times on the last year just so they could get some food for their families, which only mean they were most likely to be chosen. It was too much for Kurt. He had been trying to hide his feelings away almost all week, for his father, but now, as a single tear rolled down his cheek, he knew his façade was ruined.

"Hey" Blaine called, carefully, just as he had been reading Kurt's mind "You'll be okay" his hand found Kurt's, like he had done a million times already, and held it tightly.

Kurt still wondered how someone could give him so much peace, how could the soft touch of Blaine's hand calm him down and make him forget the hell they were living in. But it just happened.

Kurt smiled.

"You'll be okay too" he assured determined to make Blaine feel just as safe as he make Kurt feel. With a quick move of his thumb Kurt brushed off a bit of dust covering Blaine's cheek, his finger lingering just a little too longer on the other boy's skin "We both will"


End file.
